For years barbed wire fences have being built using three or four strands of barbed wire which are strung between posts. In order to secure the gate to the fence structure, a gate post anchored in the ground was provided with a bottom loop and a top loop. In order to secure the gate in a closed position, a lower portion of a movable end member of the gate was inserted into the bottom loop. The top portion of the movable end member was then pushed into a position where it could be secured in position against the fixed gate post with the top loop. In order to make the task of positioning the top portion of the gate easier, a number of gate closure devices were developed. These gate closure devices were usually mounted to the gate post. The gate closure devices consisted of a movable gate engaging member that engaged the moveable end member and a lever that is used to pull the top of the movable end member of the gate toward the fixed gate post.
While the gate closures, as described above, have worked for years with barbed wire, they are not suited for other types of wire.